


暗恋

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 2018年流花日贺文。





	暗恋

暗恋  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

当流川枫走进包厢的时候，里面已经坐满了湘北的球员。

拿着麦克风唱歌的彩子停顿了一下，调侃他道：“迟到了哦，罚你下一个唱歌。”

宫城良田也跟着起哄：“对啊，你小子迟到半个小时，不会是睡过头了吧。明天花道就要走了，今晚欢送会你不能缺席啊。来，唱歌唱歌！”

流川枫似乎对他们的话充耳不闻，径直走到樱木花道面前。

“跟我走，我有话跟你说。”流川枫一把抓住他的手腕。

“啊？”与晴子聊得正起劲儿的樱木一脸茫然，“狐狸你说什么？”

“我说跟我走，我有话跟你说。”流川枫紧了紧手中的力道，不由分说地要把人带走。

“啊，流川枫，你也来了。”晴子注意到流川枫第一次离自己这么近，突然脸一红，虽然对方并不是在跟自己说话。

樱木虽然一时搞不懂状况，但是看到流川枫黑沉的脸以及旁边晴子眼冒爱心的画面就觉得不爽。“你是要跟我单挑吗？好，本天才不怕你，走就走。”才不要被晴子看扁了，哼！

周围的人都懵了。流川枫这一来就把今晚的主角带走了，那这场欢送会还能继续吗？

三井寿猛灌了一口冰可乐，目光闪烁地说：“他们应该有很多话要跟对方说吧，毕竟……是队友啊。他们很快就聊完回来了吧。那，我们继续唱歌？”

其他队员们想了想，也是啊，流川枫不至于挑这个时候跟樱木花道打架，于是又闹腾起来。只有晴子觉得隐隐不安。

“哥哥，各位，我去一趟洗手间。”晴子找个理由溜了出去。

此时，流川枫已把樱木花道带到了离包厢很远的一个拐角处。

“好啦臭狐狸，你是不是怕单挑败给我太难看了，才跑到这么远的地方啊？哈哈哈哈。”樱木脑筋一转，哎呀哎呀失策了，应该把晴子小姐也叫来看，只要打赢流川枫那她就会喜欢上自己了！

眼前人一会儿捧腹大笑一会儿使劲拍脑袋的模样让流川枫有点恼火。都这个时候了，他还有心情想些有的没的？

“喂，大白痴。” 对，就是这样，好好看着我，好好听我说的话，好好地……把我放在心上。“你真的要走吗？”

“那当然啊，只有本天才才有机会去国外留学吧哈哈哈哈。是不是很羡慕我啊哈哈哈哈！”

“谁要羡慕你。”流川枫抿了抿唇，“你走之后就看不见他们了吧，晴子什么的……”流川枫发誓自己真的不想在这个时候提起晴子这个名字，但是真的忍不住，因为他知道樱木很在意那个女人，或许能……起到作用呢？

确实，樱木一听见以后可能见不到晴子就炸了：“啊啊啊啊晴子！那我应该怎么办啊！”

流川枫的脸更黑了。该死！

“砰——”流川枫突然将樱木逼到墙角，双手撑在樱木身旁的墙壁上。“樱、木、花、道，”流川枫头一次这么认真地叫对方的名字，“你真的是大白痴。”

“啊你这个臭狐狸我还以为你要跟我说什么呢！我是天才，不是白痴啊喂！”樱木一边冲流川枫大吼一边做出头锤的准备姿势。

没想到，等樱木把脸凑过来的时候，流川枫伸手箍住樱木的后颈，顺势把人往自己怀里一带。  
樱木瞪大了双眼！他……流川枫抢走了自己的初吻！

卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽！樱木觉得自己的大脑当场死机。

流川枫毫不留情地在樱木的唇上反复蹂躏，还不知足地撬开他的贝齿，火热的舌头灵活地伸进了口腔，仿佛要将压抑的怒火全部倾泻出来。

过了一会儿，流川枫才放开早已气喘吁吁的樱木。

樱木清醒了一点，气息不稳地说：“你！”

流川枫目光一暗，附在樱木耳边轻声道：“你走也行。无论你在哪里，我也能找到你。”说完不等樱木的反应就走了。

流川枫是真的走了。樱木神色复杂地回到包厢，发现连晴子也不知所踪，泄气地一屁股坐了下去。樱木不记得当天晚上喝了多少打啤酒，只知道自己很烦很乱，流川枫的模样一直在眼前晃来晃去。

一夜无眠。

第二天樱木花道还是走了。

天色阴霾，铅灰色的云被电线割出无规则形状，一如两人的心情。

流川枫，为什么？关于那个吻，樱木真的很想知道答案。

但是他又害怕知道答案。或许就是……就是自己想的那样，又或许只是流川枫这个臭狐狸发神经了吧。

啊啊啊，不管了不管了。

如果你以后真的找到我，我一定要讨回来的，哼，混蛋流川枫。


End file.
